Monster No More
by Gaaraslittledesertrose
Summary: A mysterious girl appears in the desert outside of the Sand Village and is taken in by the Kazekage.Nothing much is known about her and she reuses to talk. Will Gaara be able to get her to open up to him?
1. Mysterious Girl

Gaara was on the roof of his mansion overlooking the village and desert he was just staring out into the open. A light breeze blow over him rustling his spikey red hair he turned to walk back inside and almost slammed into Kankuro. "Kankuro what is it?" he asked looking at his brother who bowed to him. "We have reports of a girl lost and wondering the desert" he said looking up at Gaara. "I will go and search for her myself, if i need help i will send a message back to you" Gaara said going over and jumping down from the roof. He headed for the gates and out into the desert.

Gaara navigated the desert easily as he sometimes took walks in the desert at night. That was before he couldn't sleep or a monster would take over and do things, even his anger triggered the monster to rare its ugly head,but now he was free of the one tailed beast thank to the Akatsuki even though he does not like talking about it he sometimes brings it up. He looked at the sky to see the sun's postion when he noticed some vultrues flying around one spot so he headed in that direction. He walked to the spot he'd seen the vultures fly and saw laying in the sand a young woman, her hair was like his red in color, it was long and messy, she was alive just unconsicous. Her clothes were really baggy and loose on her, he noted she looked rather starved and he noticed some bruises on her arms and face. He squatted down and checked her vitals and found a weak pulse he then picked her up and carried her back to the village. He hoped that when she woke up she could give him some answers.

He took her back to his Mansion and inside where he layed her on the couch. Temari had come in to ask him to sign some papers when she notice the girl. "Oh the poor thing!" she said going over. She noted she was alive. "She looks starved, who would do this to her?" she asked giving Gaara the papers. He took the papers from Temari and looked them over. "I will sign these later and that i don't know, i hope she will be able to give some answers when she wakes up." he said. Temari nodded and left the room. Gaara went to his office to put the papers on his desk, he then went into the kitchen and ordered the cook to prepare a meal then went back to the living room and checked on the girl. Who was this mystierous stranger? Where did she come from and who was she? were some of the questions on Gaara's mind.

It was around 7:30pm when she came to the first thing she saw was Kankuro's face and she screamed which sent Temari into hysterics before shoving him out of the way. The scream had awoken Gaara who had dozed off sitting in the chair. Temari then went to get the girl a glass of water. The girl looked around then asked "Where am and who are you people?" "You are in The Village Hidden in the Sand, I'm Gaara, also the Kazakage of the village, that's my older brother Kankuro and the girl was my older sister Temari..and you are?" The girl looked aroud before answering. "My name is Gyra" she said. Temari came back with the glass of ice cold water and gave it Gyra who took it and drank it down. "Where are you from? you're not wearing a head band" Kankuro asked. "I wish not to speak of it or return there" she said.

**Authors note: to be continued**


	2. Still Not Talking

Monster No More

Its been a month since Gyra was taken in by Gaara and his siblings, she had grown close to Gaara but still refused to tell him anything of where she was from or what she was doing in the desert. He had decided not to pressure her as she she would open up and tell him when she was good and ready to. Gyra was resting on the couch in the living room using Gaara's lap as a pillow, he was reading a scroll that Temari had given him. He was pissed at the elders so he decided to blow work off for the day. Kankuro was in his work shop working on a puppet and Temari had just gone to the gates for border patrol.

Gyra had fallen asleep, Gaara noticed this and softly stroked her hair. He sat the scroll down on the side table, he noticed that she had dark rings around her eyes like he had when he was the host of the sand demon Shukaku. He watched her sleep then slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

He was woken up a few minuets later by a growl he looked around then down at Gyra and noticed sand crumbling from her features "Gyra..wake up..please wake up" he said shaking her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You...why didn't you tell me you had a sand demon in you?' he asked looking her. She didn't answer but looked away. She finally spoke "i didn't say anything because i didn't want you to think of me as a monster" she said. "A monster..Gyra..i know your pain, i to had a sand demon in me...The Akatsuki took it from me, but i was revived..i can help you" he said. she nodded and pulled herself into his lap and leaned against him. He put his arms around her and hugged her. He had a long road ahead of him..one he was familar with.

**Author's Note: more to come**


	3. The Truth Comes out

Monster No More

After a few days Gyra opened up more and more to Gaara, she told him things he wanted to know. He sat at his desk and looked at her "You still need to tell me what village you ran from, I promise not to send you back there" She looked down before finally speaking "I come from The Village Hidden in the Shadows...i ran away because my father is abusive to me, he starves me, beats me..." she started crying before she could even finish the sentence. Gaara got up and went over to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Its ok, you're safe here i won't let him take you back, i'll fill out the papers and instate you as a shinobi of the Hidden Sand Village. She nods and wipes her eyes "what about my little problem" she asks. "I will teach you how to control that monster...once you learn to control it and it learns to obey you...you can get some sleep and be normal unless your angered" he said before getting the papers out he would need. He issues her a Sand Village headband. "I will have Temari take you shopping for clothes and stuff...and you will stay with me in my room incase it takes over i can snap you out of it." he said handing her his pen so she could sign the papers. Gyra took the pen and signed the papers.

**_-_Later the day-**

Temari did as told and took her shopping and bought her a new wardrobe complete with shoes and accessories. after lunch they returned home and she showed her where Gaara's room was. It didn't take her long to settle in. She was resting on the bed when Gaara game in to check on her, he sat next to her on the bed and watched over her. He knew what it was like to be a monster...not be able to sleep...be alone...but a fight with Naruto Uzumaki changed all of that..he realized he wasn't alone he had his brother and sister, so he stopped pushing people away and made friends, grew close to his family, now he was going to help her.

**Authors Note: sorry for the delay folks, things went a bit crazy, got a new computer though so new chapters are there way, sorry this one is so short.**


End file.
